


Rebellious.

by Kaorukeehl



Series: Skeletons in the dark. [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Gore, Rebellion, Suspense, Violence, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Swapfell Sans has gathered those who will follow him loyally into whatever plans he makes for them. He is the leader that they look up to and are willing to follow till the end of time. Black is now planning to lead himself and his followers onto a mission that could change their lives forever. Will they be able to succeed in the mission that they have gathered together to do their best to complete?
Series: Skeletons in the dark. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532279
Kudos: 2





	Rebellious.

"The world is wrong." Black, Swapfell Sans, is sitting in the living room with papers in front of him. "Everything is wrong. It must be fixed." He raises his head to look at the wall instead of the papers. "I should make sure everyone remembers the secret meeting that's going to take place." He turns as the front door unlocks then opens.

Slim, Swapfell Papyrus, walks in with some snow on him. "M'lord I'm home."

"Was the 'mission' successful?" Black questions as Slim comes over to him. 

"Yes sir." Slim confirms to the smaller skeleton. "That monster won't be sharing nothing now."

"Good." Black turns to what he is doing while Slim goes to look for the BBQ sauce in the kitchen. "I must make sure everything is right. Time is running out." 

Slim comes back in, slightly tilting his head back as he drinks the BBQ sauce straight from the bottle.

Black focuses on his work as the other walks past him from behind. He only turns when his phone notifies him of a text. He picks up his phone checking said text. His eyes slightly narrow. He gets up to his feet. "I'm going out." 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Slim turns to his brother currently just holding the BBQ sauce container. 

"No. You're in charge until I get back. Deal with whatever comes up." Black informs him and leaves after Slim nods his okay. He heads away from Snowdin area, they were given a new Snowdin area to live in on the surface, going into the nearby forest, as monsters respectfully let him pass. 

Some monsters turn as if waiting for possible orders though turn away as Black keeps going. 

Black heads into the forest keeping his destination in mind while keeping alert. He knows how dangerous it can be to not be alert. Even for someone of his position within the area of Snowdin. He makes it to the base of the Swapfell mountain where another monster is standing. 

This monster is Swapfell Doggo who seems to be taking a cellphone call. "Yes. I've infiltrated. Nothing suspicious so far. It just seems like a normal town."

Black feels lucky that at this moment Doggos back is turned. Though he could have worked if Doggo did see him. He crouches and sneaks behind a tree just in time as Doggo turns around.

Doggo glances around though he doesn't see Black. He also doesn't notice any out of place footprints, since there's enough out there to hide any new ones. He slightly turns away to continue the conversation with belief that he is still currently safe. "Yes. I understand. But what if we've been lead astray by these rumours? I mean I have to pretend to be one of these but jobs." 

Black moves closer and closer making sure to have places to hide if Doggo turns around. He gets close and stays behind a tree. He doesn't want the one on the other side of the line to know. He can't let anything be known before hand. 

"Okay. I'll do that and keep you posted." Doggo hangs up only to turn to leave. He doesn't get a single step in as Black moves into his path. "Sans? Is that you?" He questions shifting his eyes. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh I just arrived." Black lies with a small smirk. He begins moving forward. "I just have one question. What are you doing out here? Not many monsters go to this spot for good reasons. Usually they're up to something or it's me or my brother patrolling." 

"Forgive me. I thought I'd do an extra patrol here. I know as the commander of the royal guard you decide the patrols. I just wanted to show you I can do more."

"Is that so?" Black clenches his teeth when not speaking as he is well aware of the lie. "Well you've certainly proved your point." He stops so close to the other. "How about we change your status?"

"My status?" Doggo perks up. "Am I getting a raise? Or a promotion?"

"Your status will be changed. Though not in the way you'd expect." Black suddenly leaps up managing to stab Doggo in the eye with a sharp bone. 

Doggo falls to the ground howling in pain.

Black leans down to one of Doggos ears. "Your status is now a traitor spy." He hops back summoning sharp bones that pierce Doggo until he dusts. "And you were wondering why you weren't finding anything. I'm a lot smarter than you seem to think." He talks as he walks away. "I had my own spy follow you and keep me updated. Now you're dead." He chuckles to himself. "Oh and it was so satisfying. Though I'll get time to kill more when the plan moves into action. Unless they get another spy." He makes it back to town and approaches Dogamy and Dogaressa. 

The two turn to him as he approaches. 

"I want you to go to the lab. Confiscate any tapes of the area by the base of the mountain, then claim Doggos death an accident after awhile later. Say that some icicles fell after he slipped and hit him at a high enough speed to kill him. Also report that clean up crews are going to clean up the mess and give the dust to his family. Which will happen. We just can't let anyone know we knew he was a spy." Black knows that Undyne does have a lab, and has noticed cameras placed around. He has seen this in the underground so he knows all about it. 

The two nod and race off at once. 

Black heads off after that. He is approached by Muffet who has stepped out of her business. "Thank you for your help in catching the spy."

"Why of course." Muffet assures him. "After all we can't let it all go to waste after getting so close."

"Indeed." Black nods in agreement.

"Oh. They changed the patrols at the castle that you've had me spy on. But my spiders told me the new patterns." Muffet hands him a piece of paper. She knows that it is a small castle but Queen Swapfell Toriel made sure it was built. 

Black takes it. "Good work. I don't think it'll be long before we get ready to move out."

"Sounds good. Well wait for your order." Muffet heads to go back inside while Black goes home.

Slim is sitting on the couch glancing at his brothers work. He turns his head as his shorter brother comes to sit next to him. He takes a peek at the paper spotting the guard patterns on them. He notices something and knows that he should point it out. "M'lord. There seems to be a possible opening here." He points it out on the front entrance part. "We could get into the castle from there."

"Good eye Mutt." Black pets Slims skull as the other leans into the attention. He gets to his feet. "We don't have any time to lose. We can't risk the patrols changing again when they find out their spy is dead." He turns back around to address his brother. "Spread the word. Tonight we strike. Make sure everyone is ready by six this evening. Well have to make it to the castle before the night guards get to their positions."

Slim nods and races out to spread the word.

Black glances back to look at a picture of the castle. "Soon your reign of terror will be over. And a new reign of my leadership will begin." He tosses the guard patrol paper onto the table before heading to prepare himself. 

The time rolls around and everyone, except for the children who are staying with one mother to protect them, is gathered at the edge of the town. 

Black adjusts his bandana when Slim comes in.

"Everyone is ready to go and waiting for your command M'lord." Slime reports as Black turns to him.

"Very good. Let's go Mutt." Black leads Slim to the group. He walks straight through as they all part to allow him through. He gets to the front with his brother and turns to address everyone. "They thought that they could get rid of us!" He calls out. "They thought sending us here would get us out of their hair! Well that's not how we are going to play!" He continues as the group cheers. "Tonight is the night! We will take back our rightful places!"

Everyone cheers loudly then follow Black as they move out to head for the castle. 

Black stays in the lead with Slim following after him. He gets them to waterfall and as they're walking he turns noticing a scared monster. He shoots pointed bones at the monster turning said monster to dust. He can't have anyone rat them out no matter what it takes. He keeps them moving to cover as much ground as possible. He shoots pointed bones at a few other monsters that try to run away. He turns away as those monsters turn to dust. 

A teenage monster throws a rock in their direction but Slim uses magic to block it. "Hahaha! Look at these idiots! Thinking a group can keep them safe!"

"Take care of that one." Black orders and keeps going.

Slim dashes over to the teenager and leaps onto the other. He sinks his fangs into the monsters throat. He feels the other flop to be limp before turning to dust. He wipes the blood off then hurries to join the group again. 

Black gets them to the edge of the city where they stop. He knows the castle is just ahead though they won't need to go there just yet. 

Swapfell Toriel herself is standing in front of them with a line of her royal guards. She narrows her eyes at Black who stands tall with his own army behind him. "You will not go any further!" She slams the base of her trident on the ground with authority. "Back down now. If you do I will forgive you for this. Sans think about your job position. Do you really want to risk it?"

"You don't scare us!" Blacks stance doesn't waver. He even takes a step forward to show that he isn't afraid. "After I had to kill one of your members to save a child I realized something. Looking into other members they had more LV than the deaths they reported. I did everything I had the power to do. I tried reporting the situations. Nothing changed. This system is corrupt. I had to take the responsibility of ridding the corrupted myself. These monsters have all seen and experienced enough tragedy. So now we take a stand." He had glanced back to speak of his followers. He turns back to Toriel before continuing. "Step down Toriel. A new leadership is in order. One that sees the corruption within the ranks and takes care of it! I will rule a lot better than you ever did!"

"I had suspected you were involved with their deaths." Toriel sighs. "So many monsters you've killed over time. Are you sure you're not corrupt?"

"I do what must be done." Black growls back. "No one else was going to do a damn thing about it!"

Slim nods in agreement as an uproar behind him sounds also in agreement. 

"Then I will take you down and stop this madness." Toriel points her trident at them causing her army to charge.

"Let's go!" Black calls to his followers and begins dashing towards the enemy. He can hear his followers give out a war cry as they follow. He slams into the first guard slamming the other to the ground. He had stabbed the other right in the soul. He stands once that's done. With anger in his eyes he observes the fighting around him. He is looking for Toriel. He spots Muffet first. 

Muffet swings with one of her arms that the guard manages to block. She swings her other arm while the guard is distracted. She hits him in the gut. She uses her multiple hands to slightly lift the guard up. She is quick to lean forward snapping her teeth into the exposed part of the neck. She injects her special spider venom.

The guard twitches and falls limp as the venom flows in his blood stream. 

Muffet drops him just in time to dodge another guard that attacks. She gets some of her web sneakily in one hand. She ducks under a punch to move around behind the guard. She gets the string around his neck. She pulls to strangle the guard, as another abandons a fight to help that guard. She slams a punch to the other guard with a free hand.

The other guard is attacked by the one he stopped fighting. He is taken down as a bunny monster slams a knife into him.

Black moves on only to spot Slim. 

Slim summons his Gaster blaster and points to the enemy.

The Gaster blaster races past opening its mouth to snap at the guard that jumps away. It snaps at the guard once more just barely missing a hand.

Slim dashes around silently ordering the blaster to open its mouth.

The blaster opens its mouth starting to charge a beam.

The guard is about to try to jump away when she is grabbed from behind. She is stabbed with a pointed bone and Slim lets her fall to the ground. 

Another guard goes after Slim who slashes his pointed bone at the other enemy.

Black turns away knowing that Slim can hold his own ground. He finally manages to spot Toriel. He knows that if he can take down the queen then they'll win the fight. He starts moving towards her only stopping as two guards move to block him. He narrows his eyes with a growl at the two. "You will regret ever getting in my way." He flicks one finger up shooting pointed bones from below. He watches the bones pierce the guards dusting them. He continues going towards Toriel after this. 

Toriel uses her trident to shove away someone who tried to distract her. 

Black is now close and he picks up speed. He summons a pointed bone in his hand along with some more in the air. He leaps into the air drawing back the bone in his hand to strike. He starts to bring it down towards Toriel who turns though it's too late. He manages to stab the queen in the shoulder in which her shoulder starts to become wet and red with blood. He used a spot in her armor that would be easy to get an attack in. He grabs onto her as she slightly hunches over in response to the pain. He sends the pointed bones straight at her hitting her as well. 

The other bones had some that manages to dig in far enough, while others fell to the ground. 

Black holds onto the bone sticking out of her shoulder as she tries to throw him off.

Toriel swings herself back trying to use force to knock Black off of her back. She also tries swinging her body around in a spin. She clenches her teeth as Black grips her fur. She can feel the parts that are being pulled out from the tight grip. Her thrashing has also sent blood from her wounds dripping down to the ground. 

Black pulls his hand away from her fur. He doesn't pay attention to the pieces of fur that fall. He summons a pointed bone attempting to aim it to stab the queen in the neck. He finds it a bit hard to aim as her struggles almost become violent. He ducks his head so her trident misses him. He finally gets the pointed end of the bone aimed at her neck. He pulls it back ready to stab it into her neck. He doesn't get the chance as one of Toriels guards rush over and manage to tear Black off. 

The pointed bone that was in Toriels shoulder is pulled out from Blacks grip. 

Blacks body lands on top of the guard that yanked him off. He spins around stabbing the guard in the chest. He manages to pierce the guards soul. He hurries to his feet as the guard dusts. He spins around ready to take on Toriel again.

However Toriel was ready, and immediately slammed the top tips of her trident into Blacks chest. 

Black falls to the ground as the trident hits him piercing his ribs cage. He lands on the ground on his back. He can't get back up from the pain. His clothing and his bones become stained in red from his blood. His blood even starts to pool on the ground beneath his body. His body starting to fall apart as he tries to resist dusting. 

Slim turns spotting his brother on the ground. His eyes widen in shock. He wants to scream but nothing will come out. He doesn't get a chance to even move before Black dusts completely. He growls clenching his hands into fists. He notices more guards coming for him so he looks around.

Many have fallen and Toriels army is winning even though they've lost many as well. Soon there won't be anyone else left to fight if this keeps up. 

If Slim is going to be able to get revenge he's going to have to retreat for now. He knows they'll be overwhelmed by the enemy guards. "To me!" He calls the retreat and turns running off. He glances back to see how many have managed to retreat with him. He sees Muffet, the Inn keeper, five of the random residents, and Greater dog.

Greater dog attacks some guards that try to stop them only to be killed. 

Toriel moves forward stoping any pursuits of the escaping enemy.

"Should we go after them my queen?" One guard questions as they watch the enemies flee. 

"No. I doubt we'll have too much trouble from them. It's not worth it." Toriel informs her guards. "They'll be easy to take care of if they try anything anyways." She turns around to look to Blacks dust where she has left her trident. "We killed the one who rallied them together. There is no doubt that they'll be lost without their leader. His brother won't be able to turn fate to take over. Especially with their low numbers." 

"Understood my queen." 

"Let's clean all of this up." Toriel suggests and everyone sets to work to do so.

In the meantime Slim and the remaining group come to a stop, once pretty far away, to rest. 

"Now what do we do?" Muffet turns to Slim as they catch their breaths.

Slim pants as he lowers his head trying to think. He takes a few minutes as he catches his breath. "We no longer have enough monsters for another attack." He tells those that escaped with him. "Try to live your lives as best as you can. It's all we can really do." He secretly plans to take things into his own hands. He'll find a way, but with how the others look with their injuries it isn't worth it for them to get hurt more. "Let's go." He leads them home swearing in silence that he will have his revenge. He just needs to figure out how.


End file.
